


Miracles

by Blackhawks8



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackhawks8/pseuds/Blackhawks8
Summary: Palutena and Lucina are happily married. However years into their marriage, the goddess has been feeling down. Something was missing between her and Lucina's marriage. She decided to take matters into her own hands even if the odds of success were near impossible.





	Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynn_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_S/gifts).

> The events in this story are years after "A Goddess and a Swordswoman". Read that first before you understand their relationship and everything. The other relationships are either established like Samus/Zelda while the other Pit/F.Kamui will be established in a sequel to "A Goddess and A Swordswoman". It's just a hint of that relationship.
> 
> It's a very long one-shot story and the most I've ever written for a single story.
> 
> Also, this story is a birthday gift to a dear friend of mine who I met through Palucina. To Lynn S 09, Happy Birthday! This story is for you. Hope you enjoy it! ;)

A shrine enlightens the area with its beaming light. Echoes could be heard with every step taken only for the sounds to become softer and softer until nothing is heard. There is no one else here other than a certain emerald-haired goddess in her own temple. Normally, light shining through darkness would signify hope and happiness that can overcome the darkness in one’s heart. But for the goddess, it was not the case. Palutena actually had been feeling this way for some time. Despite being happily married to the woman she loves, Lucina, Palutena felt something missing inside her. Her wife had not figured out what was going on with her beloved’s mind. 2 years had passed since they were married. The goddess could not be any happier by choosing Lucina as her beloved wife as long as they both shall live. Throughout that time period, the goddess had noticed many incidents that all had a common theme.

She noticed many couples had kids ranging from infant to young adults enjoying each other as a family. The laughs and life advice given to the children by their parents were something that the Goddess of Light had desired as a result. Of course it did bump into a problem: Palutena and Lucina were both women. She did get some help from others but they did not really help out what she actually wanted.

“You could always adopt, Lady Palutena,” the white angel suggested one day. “There are quite a few in the Smash world and back at Skyworld. It’d be nice and something for you and Mother Lucina to raise a child like that.”

“Another option is for a male recipient to donate his sperm cells to one of you,” Reflet responded with his clear tone.

“Either option doesn’t sound bad,” Lucina spoke. “I never would imagine that I could become a mother.”

“You’ll make a fine mother, Lucina,” Reflet revealed. “Knowing you, there’s no doubt in my mind that you turn out to be a wonderful mom.”

“Thank you,” she smiled before facing her wife. “Palutena, what do you think?”

“Either is fine,” she feigned her smile. “We’ll just talk about it more soon.”

“I understand,” the Ylissean princess laid her head onto the goddess’ right shoulder. “Whatever we decide, I’ll be happy with no matter what. It would be nice for us to become parents.”

“Yeah… it would.”

What you didn’t realize Lucina back then is that I only want to bear a child with you.

Her face still expressed melancholy not because of that particular event but rather two separate isolated events for each of them.  
Lucina was training on her own at the facility while Palutena was in a match against Pac-Man. Luckily the training facility had a large screen for Smashers to spectate should they decide to watch. The future princess’s beloved wife was managing on her own where she was up a stock lead. She was rooting for her until she officially won her fight. However, Lucina was not alone. She felt an ominous presence, which made her realize who was with her. He stood very tall over the Ylissean like over 2 feet taller. To Lucina, she was an ant compared to the King of Evil.

“What do you want, Ganondorf?” Lucina asked.

“There’s nothing I want from you,” he replied calmly. “I’m only here to shape up my fighting skills for this competition.”

“Oh, well, you can go on and proceed. I’m just spectating a match that is on screen right now.”

Ganondorf took notice and saw it was the Goddess of Light winning her match against Pac-Man. He smirked but also felt a bit annoyed by Lucina’s relationship with Palutena. “It makes sense to see the love of your life fighting in this competition.”

“Yes, it is,” she smiled at the thought but was a bit suspicious with what the Gerudo King was plotting. “She’s among one of the strongest fighters currently, so it makes me happy to see her strive.”

“Quite,” he agreed. “I would not doubt the strength that the gorgeous goddess has that attracts many people.”

Lucina was bit confused as to why Ganondorf had used the adjective ‘gorgeous’ to describe her wife. She did not know what his plan was so she still had to be on her toes. “She could be a contender to win the championship.”

“I would not be surprised if she was,” he added before crossing his arms. “It must be rare for anyone to have caught the goddess’ eyes.”

“What do you mean?”

“Many people not just the competitors are attracted to the Goddess of Light,” he replied. “She has many traits that people desire: beauty, adept fighter, leadership, caring, great personality, and above all a divine being.”

She did not say a single word and just nodded to agree with what he was saying. He was not wrong; Lucina exactly knew those characteristics made her fall in love with Palutena. There was just something peculiar about the Gerudo King because the princess never expected him to say such things.

“Unlike her, many of them are unworthy of achieving such a desire.”

To her, it felt like he implied that the Ylissean was part of that group and made her feel uneasy.

“Think about it. Why would a goddess ever meddle with mortals? They should never interfere to such weak beings who only seek for selfish desires whether it is for a serious issue or a romantic type. It does question the kind of divinity that Palutena is when she decided to be your life partner.”

Lucina had the urge to talk back at Ganondorf for insulting her and Palutena for many reasons. However, she managed to restrain herself knowing that talking back could escalate the situation

“Gods don’t always live forever like humans. To preserve such a thing, deities must also reproduce to keep their divinity in check. However, for Palutena to desire a child with a female mortal who has nothing good about herself in every possible way has no right to ever hold a relationship with her. You are inferior to her in physicality, beauty, personality, and to the Hero-King, Marth himself.”

Those insults caused Lucina to be shaken up by the horrendous memories of hatred she received when she was invited to the 4th Smash edition and returned for the final edition.

“I would say that she is more fitting for someone such as myself as my powers far exceed to your imagination,” he continued on. “I do commend of defying the ideals that everyone has on you. It still doesn’t change who you are and where your place is.”

Lucina looked down and wanted to break down in tears not because of Ganondorf’s insults but the vivid memories of her past became the catalyst for it.

“But this is all just me talking. You do what you have to do,” the Gerudo King walked his way to the exit door before stopping. “Though I can’t fulfill my wish for the Triforce and crushing worlds by myself, I do need a goddess like Palutena to bear a child to pass down my lineage.”

With that, Ganondorf had left the facility leaving Lucina completely shook from his words, which was what he wanted. She did not know how to take in the words that the Gerudo King just said. Inside herself, Lucina felt disgusted but not to Ganondorf. It made her question who she was and if she was worthy for Palutena. She shook her head and tried to ignore his twisted mind games at her.

The other incident happened during their vacation. In her own temple, Palutena expressed sadness. She had returned from a break from the Smash competition for the time being but Lucina had to return to Ylisse to spend time with her family. Several days had passed and the goddess was already bored since Lucina was not there to accompany her. Just when it was getting boring, things turned for the worse.

Another goddess came to visit Palutena’s Temple. She was much younger in physical appearance, red dress with blonde hair. It was none other than Viridi who had already something in mind when she wanted to meet with the Goddess of Light. 

“Well, well, well, if it’s isn’t Palutena,” she greeted with a little tease.

“What do you want Viridi?” Palutena asked while still feeling a bit sad by her recent thoughts.

“I just thought that you’re here on vacation, it’s time for you to actually handle the horrifying things humans have done!” The Goddess of Nature revealed. “The crimes and horrifying behaviors they are doing, it’s absolutely disgusting to even bear through.”

“I was already aware of the situation before I came back to the competition,” she stated. “I informed this to everyone in Skyworld and do their best to resolve the issues with humanity.”

“Ugh, you say that and you’re already fondling with a mortal in the Smash competition!”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Palutena was not going to let anyone vile her wife’s name like that.

“I just don’t get how you could marry let alone fall in love with a mortal human,” she responded with a bit of disgust in her tone. “She’s like them in Skyworld. Not only that, she has nothing unique about herself. All she is just a Marth lookal-“

“Don’t… even… think about finishing that sentence,” her eyes were filled with rage. “You don’t know what Lucina went through in her life and how’s she treated like nothing but absolute garbage in the Smash competition. I don’t care if you compare her to the humans here. If anything, she’ll be of great help in restoring humanity unlike you who just wants to kill them off rather than purifying them.”

“You know for a fact that goddesses and mortal women is the worst thing you could do, Palutena,” Viridi argued. “There are so much other better people than that lame, bland, flat-chested Lucina and yet you decide to marry and want a child with someone who’s personality is as nothing as a sack of-“

“Hey, enough insulting Lady Palutena and Lucina, Viridi!” A voice was heard across the two goddesses. They turned to see who it was, and a white-winged angel walked in after completing his patrol for the time being. He was not content on hearing his goddess and Ylissean princess being slandered. 

“You’re not involved in this, Pit,” the Goddess of Nature said to him. “You’re also siding her with this? After even keeping it a secret from you?”

“She only kept it a secret from me because she was worried about me. When we talked about it, it was all resolved,” Pit argued. “Clearly, you don’t know who Lucina is when you barely interact with her and just hear all the random lies and slanders that people give to her. I know for a fact that Lady Palutena loves Lucina so many reasons.”  
“But-“

“Don’t interrupt me,” he continued on, which surprised Viridi. “Lady Palutena loves Lucina because Lucina is one of the kindest, most humble people I’ve ever met! She literally traveled back in time to save Ylisse from the calamity of Grima! She loves her family, which Lady Palutena feels the same sentiment for me. There is nothing bad about Lucina. Why do you think Lady Palutena loves her and calls her perfect? That’s why they’re married. Viridi, you shouldn’t judge someone just because they’re human and don’t go with what your beliefs are. People are unique and changing beliefs is okay.”

Viridi just stammered, not expecting Pit to call her out on staining Lucina’s name in vain in front of her wife. Meanwhile, Palutena smirked and nearly giggled that her angel stood up for her. It was mostly because Pit had to inform Viridi who the Ylissean princess truly is.

“Rgh, fine,” she threw her hands in defeat. “You two are quite something, strange. I won’t pry into this anymore. Maybe I was harsh on Palutena and Lucina. I’m… sorry for that. I’ll just leave for now.”

The Goddess of Nature summoned a veil of light and disappeared from the temple. It was now just them two. There was a brief silence before Palutena spoke up.

“Pit, thank you for stepping in and defending me,” she gave him a hug and held onto him tightly. 

“It was the least I could do,” he hugged back. “I also hate anyone who says anything bad about Lucina.”

“Even with that, there’s a lot going on for me,” she broke off the hug and turned away, trying not to express sadness in front of Pit.

“What’s wrong?” He asked before realizing what his goddess meant. “Oh, you mean about the child situation?”

There was a brief pause. She knew that Pit was right about it since she talked to him about it before. Pit would be joyous to have another member of the family. However, he knew the conditions for Palutena’s desire was nearly impossible to achieve. “Yes, it’s about that.”

“You still want to have a child with Lucina?”

“I don’t want a male human or god to bear a child. It’s not Lucina’s child. Same applies the other way around. It’s not my child.”

“Well, blood doesn’t necessarily mean family,” Pit reasoned. “Though, I don’t blame you if you want to have a baby with Lucina.”

“So far, it really does look doubtful that we can’t have a baby together,” Palutena had fallen into a state of melancholy where she would stay in this condition for an indefinite amount of time.

“Well, today is your lucky day then,” the white angel said to put some positivity into the area.

“Is… there a possibility?” The goddess turned back and expressed hope. She held Pit’s shoulders with her hands and shook him. “You aren’t pulling a fast one, aren’t you? You are being serious, correct?”

“I would never deceive you. It honestly offends me that you think that way,” he smirked to tease her.

“Tell me! What’s the way?”

“I was visiting Dyntos for a daily checkup, and I… told him about your situation with Lucina. He said he does know a possibility for you and Lady Lucina to make a baby together.”  
Hearing the information made her excited yet cautious, hoping this was something legitimate. She swiftly hugged Pit again. “You’re a lifesaver! I really am nothing without you!”  
“Don’t say that,” he chuckled as he hugged her back. “I was really hoping Dyntos could help out, and sure enough he was willing to assist. Besides, Lucina will be very happy to hear the news.”

“Yes she will!” Palutena squealed before releasing her hug. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to visit Dyntos right now.”

“Go ahead. Go make that baby with Lucina.”

“Pit!” Palutena immensely blushed before pushing him back with her Power of Flight.

“Hit the nerve there, huh?”

“I’ll be right back,” she mumbled before disappearing in the veil of light.

She made her way to the chamber where Dyntos resided which was a spherical structure with nothing in her presence. Palutena landed on the flat platform of the Zodiac Chamber where Pit had to prove his worth in obtaining the Great Sacred Treasure. In the chamber, the goddess was all by herself with no one in sight. However, that only lasted a brief stint as an elderly figure appeared across from her.

“Dyntos,” Palutena called to the God of Forge.

“I’m not surprised that you, Palutena, would arrive immediately after I told your little angel about your situation,” he responded before walking to her with his hunched back.  
“So he told you,” she looked down in embarrassment, afraid that he’ll harshly judge her for having a romantic relationship with a mortal. “I never expected him to go to you for my situation. I am surprised that he managed to arrive here on his own.”

“Don’t you think there’s a reason why Pit is doing this for you?”

Palutena had to muse it over about her angel’s actions lately. Pit had to ask his best friend Shulk, his beloved Corrin, and friend Zelda for any possible solution to his goddess’s issue. Unfortunately, the Homs and the Nohrian princess could not give a solution. The Hylian princess had one method, but it requires her to be a child bearer. They hit a block on the road there. When they returned to Skyworld for a short vacation, Pit had to ask Palutena for the Power of Flight and visit many gods and goddesses for assistance. Unfortunately, they all laughed and mocked him and Palutena for meddling with a mortal and trying to produce a child. Upon hearing this plus Viridi’s words, it engendered the Goddess of Light to fall into a state of stupor, questioning herself whether she was worthy of such a title and even leave Skyworld to live somewhere else. Thankfully, Pit had talked to her many times which eased up her sadness. Eventually, the white angel went to the last god when all else failed. Sure enough, he was the one the angel should have gone to in the first place.

“He’s gone out of his way to find a solution to my problem,” she said aloud.

“I wouldn’t call this a problem,” Dyntos disagreed. “It’s rather a difficult process that is very difficult to overcome.”

“Pit never gave up on fulfilling what I desire with Lucina even though he shouldn’t. I unknowingly give him so much burden that even if I don’t directly say things to him, it’s still something he holds on.”

“He’s a wonderful soul.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t do this,” Palutena said turning back. “I don’t deserve this when I couldn’t search the answer for myself. It’s probably best to just adopt a child or have some random man donate his-“

“Stop acting like you aren’t worthy of yourself,” Dyntos shouted, causing the area to reign thunder to equate his frustration. Palutena then faced the God of Forge with her disappointed expression. “I have a damn solution to your situation, and if you want to have a baby with this mortal Lucina then you better damn take this opportunity!”  
“I’m sorry,” she tried to smile. “I just feel so worthless at times.”

“I don’t think Pit or I think that about you,” he answered. “From what I know, you’ve been in many relationships with gods and goddesses here.”

“I hardly call any of them relationships,” she cringed at the thought. “Lucina is the only one who shown me what it’s like to be in a genuine, happy, and healthy romantic relationship. She’s better than the horrible gods and goddesses here. To me, she’s perfect, which is why I really want for us to have a child together, our own legitimate child.”  
“I can see that you truly love her,” he handed her an extremely small bottle in which she took. “This here will allow you and Lucina to produce a child.”

“When am I supposed to drink this little bottle?”

“Obviously when you and Lucina are ready to have a child,” he responded as if that was a strange question to ask.

“O-oh,” she blushed covering her reddened face with her free hand. “That definitely makes sense.”

“Just before you go into action,” he smirked to tease Palutena more. “Make sure Lucina or you drinks that first.”

“By doing so, this will guarantee that we will have a child together?”

“Yes, think of this as magic of the gods where anything is possible. This will allow your reproductive systems to create an offspring by having Lucina’s stem cells and gene editing to pass on her strongest traits.”

“This sounds like it’s a fantasy come true,” she squealed and firmly grasped the bottle. “I really thought this was not going to be real, but it is!”

“Now relax there,” Dyntos said. “It’s very hard to explain, but regardless, this is a possible route for you two to produce a baby. That’s all I can do.”

“Thank you very much, Dyntos,” she said smiling very brightly. “Even at your age, you still have many tricks on your sleeves that I don’t know.”

“And they stay hidden to myself since I don’t care about the outside world.”

“You’re too old for that kind of stuff.”

“Indeed. Now go, I must continue forging a project I’m working on.”

“Thank you again.”

The Smashers’ vacation had come to end. It was time for the competitors to return to the tournament and finish its exciting conclusion. Palutena and Lucina found each other after scrambling through the crowd of Smashers and embraced a huge hug. 

“I missed you, Lucina,” the goddess said before caressing the swordswoman’s blue hair. 

“Each day felt too long because I wasn’t with you,” the Ylissean responded as she wrapped her arms around the goddess. “But no longer, we are together again my dear wife.”  
“That’s right,” Palutena then lifted Lucina’s chin and placed her forehead onto hers. “How was your break?”

“It was fantastic,” she replied with glee. “I was able to spend quality time with my family and friends in Ylisse. Not only that, I taught Cynthia some unique fighting tricks to help her improve. Robin and I traveled around the country just to relax ourselves. It was absolutely breathtaking. I never felt such an experience; it even presented me a brand new perspective on things and-“

“Sounds like you had the best time of your life,” she concluded.

“It really was an enjoyable and memorable time,” her wife said before placing her hands and wrapped them around Palutena’s neck. “I’m sure your vacation was also enjoyable?”  
“…” her expression suddenly changed and she backed away. All of the sudden, she ran into the mansion interior.

“Palutena! Where are you going?!”

Despite trying to find her once the goddess was inside, she was nowhere to be seen. Lucina became worried as she searched the entire mansion interior, including their room. She even double checked areas that she did not remember going but to no avail. Pit assisted and tried communicating her through his laurel. Even that was unsuccessful. They both began to concern what happened to Palutena and why she just ran off randomly. Night had arrived so Pit suggested to his mother that they should get some food and search for Palutena after. When they were dining in the mess hall, the two talked about their vacation which they both enjoyed for the most part.

“Pit,” Lucina said after finishing her food.

“What is it?” He answered as he, too, ate all of his dinner.

“Is Palutena okay? I simply asked how her vacation was then she ran off as if she was sad about it.”

“Oh,” the white angel realized that was the reason why his goddess went missing and had a difficult time trying to explain it. He did not want to make his mother uncomfortable for a good reason. However, he decided to discuss it as he believed it was the right thing to do. “Well…”

“Did she not have a good break?” Lucina’s expression was filled with concern and regret.

“Lady Palutena’s vacation was a painful thing to see,” he began expressing sympathy for her. “She didn’t enjoy her vacation at all.”

“I don’t understand,” Lucina pondered, not comprehending how her wife could not have a good time on her break. “Did something happen that caused her to act that way?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “It’s because the gods and goddesses in our world were mocking and insulting Lady Palutena for marrying you and trying to have a child with you. They think of you as nothing and even think Lady Palutena should forfeit her title because of that. It didn’t help that Viridi added more fuel to the fire. The worst part is that this was happening every day that she was there.”

Upon hearing such information shocked her. Lucina felt absolutely disgusted by the poor behavior of the deities in Skyworld and their narrow-minded views on mortals. She really wanted to give them a talk despite knowing nothing would be gained from it. “Those kinds of behavior are inexcusable for such ‘divine beings’ who think less of anyone else simply because of the choices others make to bring them happiness.”

“Even defending Lady Palutena, I got bad treatment from it, too,” he recalled instances where they made Pit feel ashamed for even siding with Palutena.

“I’m so sorry,” Lucina gave her angel a hug as an act of sympathy. Then the Ylissean had a thought of what Pit said earlier, which curiosity hit her. “Pit, I have something to ask you.”

“What is it?”

“What did you mean by having a child?”

“Oh, um,” Pit stuttered for a moment after breaking off from his mother’s hug. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. “This is going to sound really weird.”  
“There’s nothing wrong if Palutena and I try to adopt a child or have a man donate his sperm cells to one of us,” the future princess assumed and tilted her head in confusion.  
“Well, that isn’t what Lady Palutena really wanted.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You see,” he became anxious, afraid of how Lucina will react to the information she’ll hear within the next seconds. “When Lady Palutena meant having a child with you, she meant a baby that you two would produce. So no adoption or a male sperm donor, literally you and Lady Palutena make the child, together.”

It took a bit of time before Lucina pieced everything in her mind. Once it all made sense, her face became red and laughed nervously. “Oh, so that’s what she meant by having a child with me. B-but is it possible? I don’t mind it but how can we do it?”

“Funnily enough, the strongest god in my world found a solution and gave it to Lady Palutena,” Pit then smiled realizing that everything was going to be alright.

“It is possible then,” the swordswoman could not help but smile at the thought. “I never imagine that our child would be a divine being and a mortal at the same time.”

“I don’t think that’s ever happened in Skyworld either, so it’s going to be a first,” he cheered up. Pit then noticed that the sky had turned dark. “Wow, it’s already night time. I’m really worried about Lady Palutena. She won’t even respond to the laurel.”

“You should rest for the night,” Lucina said. “You have a match tomorrow and I do not, so it’s important for you be well-rested for a tournament match.”

“You’re right. Please find her, Lady Lucina,” Pit showed concern in his eyes. 

“I will not rest until she’s in my arms,” the Ylissean said as she held the white angel’s hands together with hers.

“Be careful,” he said before getting up and heading to his room to rest for the night.

Once Lucina cleaned up her plate, she thought for a moment. She searched the interior of the mansion this entire time, knowing that Palutena did not go far off. Her first area to check was the gardens, hoping she was there. Despite her speculations, her goddess was not present there. The future princess began to worry, thinking that Palutena had gone missing when she had returned from her vacation. She had to breathe and assess the location of the Goddess of Light. It then hit her. Lucina remembered the hill where she and Palutena shared their first kiss. It was also where she proposed to the emerald-haired goddess on their anniversary. There was a small chance that she could be there. Lucina ran as fast as she could, ensuring that Palutena was there. She noticed a figure was sitting down with its head buried in its arms. The blue-haired Ylissean kept running and the image of that figure was becoming clearer. The minute Lucina saw green hair; she knew she found her wife. She reached to the hill and kneeled in front of the goddess who did not bother looking up. 

“There you are,” Lucina instinctively embraced her wife and held onto her so tightly that she did not want to let go. She began to tear up and sniffled. “Do you have any idea how worried Pit and I were? We thought you went missing. Something terrible could have happened to you!”

“Lucina,” Palutena softly spoke.

“But it’s alright because you are alive,” she smiled with water in her eyes.

The goddess finally looked up to her wife with that melancholy expression again. She tried to smile before wiping Lucina’s tears away with her hands. “I’m sorry for running off all of a sudden. When you mentioned my vacation, I bolted off because I didn’t want you to see me in such a sad state.”

“But why?”

“I was ashamed of myself… ashamed that I am married to you,” those words gave Palutena sharp pains inside her heart.

“Is that what I am to you?” Lucina took a step back with water in her eyes. 

“No, not even close,” the goddess pulled her back and embraced her again. “The ones who said that to me were-“

“I know,” the future princess interrupted before burying her face in Palutena’s neck and chest area. “Pit told me everything about it.”

“So you know that I’m not worthy of being a goddess then…”

“Wrong,” she then broke the hug and placed her shoulders on Palutena’s. “You made choices to make yourself happy regardless if you’re a goddess or a mortal. I think that’s what truly matters. Those who have problems with us don’t understand that our relationship is more than just looks or some other stupid reasons. What matters is that I love you for everything you are and the people who support us as well. Keeping and focusing the best things about our relationship is something we should cherish. It reminds us of how we built our loving bond. As long as we hold onto that, those say poorly of us will never damage something we’ve created for years. I believe you are worthy of your goddess title because you do everything you can put a smile on the people’s faces. You care about them. I can’t of anything that isn’t goddess worthy for you.”

Palutena was amazed with Lucina’s words. Despite her doubts, the swordswoman knows how to lift the goddess’ spirits up. She had burst out crying and buried her face onto Lucina’s armor. The Ylissean held onto her wife and caressed her long emerald hair.

“Why are you so perfect, Lucina?”

“I wouldn’t call myself that,” she smiled before kissing Palutena’s head.

“Yes, you are,” the goddess stared at her lover’s eyes. “You’ve always got me out of the insecurities I have; you’ve always have been by my side at times or greatness or trouble; you’re so humble and kind; and most importantly, you’re the only woman who I finally understood what it means to have a happy, healthy and loving relationship with. That’s why I think you’re perfect.”

“W-wow,” Lucina had blushed hard and embraced Palutena tighter. “I know I’ve heard this before, but it still gives me this chilly feeling that I am capable of giving this much to the Goddess of Light.”

“Lucina,” Palutena broke off the hug before pinning Lucina down to the ground grabbing her wrists. “You probably know then that I want to have a child with you.”

“Pit has informed me that, and I am fine with it because you found a solution to it,” she smiled.

“Just drink this,” the goddess pulled out an extremely small bottle of some strange, clear liquid. “Dyntos said you have to drink this and then we have sex. Then the baby can be produced.”

“Who should carry the child?”

“I…kinda want to bear the child inside me for some reason,” she smirked before opening the bottle.

“Then I should be on top of you if that’s the case.”

“Oh,” the goddess’ face reddened. “You know how parents make a baby?”

“Father and mother had finally talked about it to me after the baby talk we had before,” Lucina said with no shame. “I’m not sure why they concealed it to me until recently, but I think I am ready.”

“Drink up, Lucy dear,” they both sat up. Lucina drank the bottle and barely swallowed it. 

“It has a rather poor taste to it,” she remarked.

“You finished it,” Palutena then lifted her wife up bridal style and warped to their room at ease. “Let’s finally have a baby.”

“I am ready for what the future lays ahead.”

1 month later

Lucina and Palutena had completed their matches in which they were victorious. The goddess barely had defeated Samus. During that match, she experienced fatigue, something she never expected. The Ylissean took notice but never really questioned why that was the case. She thought Palutena was not sleeping well so that may have played a role in her fight. That is until that very night when they were sleeping. The swordswoman was getting decent sleep until she was woken by a strange noise. She got up and turned to her wife hoping she heard the sound, too. However, she was not there. Lucina looked around until she saw the restroom lights were on. She then heard her goddess retched loudly before vomiting. Immediately, Lucina went inside the bathroom hoping her wife was not sick.

“Palutena, are you okay?”

“Me puking into the toilet signals that I’m not feeling good, Lucy,” she said before making puking noises thinking she was going to vomit again.

“How can this be? I don’t recall you ever eating anything spoiled,” Lucina kneeled behind Palutena and rubbed her back.

“I’m not sure but I think I’ve thrown up all I got,” she said before spitting into the toilet and flushing it. “I’ll be in bed soon, dear. Please rest. Don’t worry about me.”

“I think I should but if your condition is getting worse, I’m going to take you to the infirmary.”

“No objections.”

The following morning, the couple went to get some breakfast from the kitchen. Lucina got up early so she can cook up a nice meal for her and Palutena after her goddess’ nausea last night. Luckily, Reflet also liked to get up early as well. He was willing to assist the Ylissean princess in cooking and delivering the meal to her wife. Once they were in the mess hall, they saw Palutena walking towards them, but they were concerned for her. The green-haired woman had her back slightly hunched. Her right hand was covering the area where it was hurting. Reflet and Lucina quickly placed their meals on the table and rushed towards Palutena.

“Palutena, honey, what happened to you?” Lucina said in a worried tone. She had her left arm around her goddess for support.

“I don’t know,” she responded groaning at her back pain. “I woke up and walked to the restroom when I had this sudden back pain.”

“You must sit,” she walked with her to the nearest chair for the goddess to rest on. Lucina then grabbed both of Palutena’s hands to keep them warm. “I made you some nice breakfast that’ll hopefully cheer you up.”

“T-that’s so s-sweet of you, Lucy,” Palutena unexpectedly praised with tears running down her eyes, catching the future princess off-guard. She pulled her and Lucina’s hands closer to her chest. “Making breakfast for a goddess, such a perfect wife right there.”

“P-Palutena,” the Ylissean stammered. “Are you okay? That’s an abrupt change in mood.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The goddess got defensive and snared at the blue-haired woman. She angrily ripped her hands away from Lucina’s grasp. “I say something sweet and you just question me for it? That’s so inconsiderate of you!”

“I… am confused,” Lucina was just shocked and bewildered simultaneously. She had no idea how to deal with the situation and her wife’s sudden change in moods. “I was not trying to be impertinent to my wife. I’m sorry if I did.”

“No, no, no,” Palutena then became remorseful and had burst out tears of sadness. She embraced the Ylissean and tightened her hug. “I should be the one to apologize. Please forgive me for snapping at you. I really love you. The breakfast smells soooooo good right now.”

“It’s alright,” she smiled and rubbed Palutena’s back. “I did my best to create our meals. We probably should eat it immediately. It can’t get too cold.”

“Absolutely!” The goddess wiped away her tears and expressed the brightest of smiles. She quickly began eating and was savoring each bite. “Mmmmm! Lucina, you’re such a master chef! Please make more of this!”

“I’m glad you like it,” she grinned before getting tapped on the shoulder by Reflet.

“Lucina, come with me,” he whispered into her ear. “There’s something I need to talk to you about in private.”

“I understand,” she nodded. “Dear, I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll waiting for you darling,” Palutena said with food in her mouth. “If you don’t hurry, I might just eat your plate.”

“It’ll be quick.”

The two went into one of the small rooms in the lobby so no one could hear them. Lucina had no idea why Reflet wanted to talk to her. He expressed concern. The tactician even considered not talking about it because it could break Lucina’s heart if he believed his assumptions were true.

“Lucina, I just hope that this doesn’t upset you or damage what we have between us,” he began.

“I cannot think of anything that would ever harm me or our relationship. What would you even say or did that would change that?” The swordswoman answered still unsure of her friend’s odd behavior.

“I do hope that what I’m about to say is completely false.”

“Reflet, you’re worrying me. Please tell me you did not do anything horrendous.”

“It’s not me; it’s about your wife.”

“Palutena?” She slowly said her lover’s name. “Why would you think that? I need you to explain.”

“You realize that her sudden behavior is very unusual,” he pointed out, which Lucina agreed completely.

“First, she threw up in our restroom last night. Then, her back was hurting badly. She had this peculiar change in mood that I never seen her act that way before.”

“Oh no,” hearing those events made him even more stressed out but he took a deep breath to calm his psyche.

“Reflet, I still do not understand. What does all of that have to do with Palutena other than she might be sick.”

“I don’t think she’s sick,” he began struggling to speak the words he wanted to say. “It’s because…”

“Because what?” Lucina’s heart was beating rapidly thinking of the worst possibilities with her wife’s condition.

“Lucina…”

“Reflet, please tell me she’s okay!” Her eyes were watering up. She could not bear to hear the horrifying news that she may think it is.

“Lucina… I think she’s having an affair,” it took him awhile but he managed to say the words he needed to say.

“An… affair?” Lucina immediately began to deny her tactician’s claim. “Are you suggesting that Palutena is… cheating on me?”

“I don’t want to accept that, but given the situation and information I observed, it doubts me now.”

“I don’t believe it,” she denied the accusation. “There is no way that Palutena would ever cheat on me. She loves me dearly, and I love her. Who would she even want to have a secret relationship with?”

“Lucina, do you know why I think this?”

“Please explain this nonsense.”

“Her behaviors signal to me that she is having a child with a male Smasher,” he finally said with his eyes closed. Reflet hated hearing himself say that, but his mind could not stop pondering it.

“N-no,” Lucina began shaking, bearing the thought that Palutena was having a secret relationship behind her back. “She’s not the kind of person to even do that. All she wants is a real relationship, and I gave her that. This doesn’t make any sense.”

“Lucina, you need to find out without Palutena knowing,” he had his hands on her shoulders. “I don’t think my claims are true but this thought scares me. Please disconfirm my claim.”

“I will.”

Lucina returned to the mess hall to eat with her wife. The goddess asked what was going on and the future princess had to lie about her response. Sadly, Lucina had to; she told her that Reflet was speculating cheating in the competition. Luckily, the goddess did not pry into more detail since she did not care about it.  
A month had passed since Reflet’s bold claim. Lucina could not figure out if Palutena was really cheating on her. It was stressing her out to the point where the Ylissean was losing focus and performing worse in her competition. The goddess’s signs of being pregnant with a male were becoming evident in the sense that Palutena was pregnant: strange appetite, nausea, headaches, and swollen breasts.

One day Palutena’s vomiting and constant mood swings were becoming worse which engendered Lucina to take her to the doctor to check on her condition. As the doctor was reviewing the test, Lucina did not want to hold her thoughts anymore. She turned to her goddess. She needed to know and what better to do it at a doctor’s office.  
“Palutena,” she said to her. “There’s something I need to talk about with you.”

“I know you are worried about me,” she replied while accepting that fact that she was getting worse. “I have no idea why I constantly puke, have sudden mood swings, headaches, and my chest becoming swollen. I just hope that this doesn’t make you think less of me.”

“Your condition doesn’t change what I think of you, not what I was thinking,” Lucina smiled.

“What do you mean by that, ‘not what I was thinking’?” Palutena asked feeling confused as to her wife’s strange choice of words.

“Palutena,” she said before pausing. Lucina admittedly was afraid of talking about what was on her mind. She believed that the goddess would react harshly and distance herself. However, the future princess really did not want Reflet’s claim to be true. “What I’m about to say… please don’t be upset at me for it. I just need you confirm or disconfirm something.”

“Anything Lucina, and I’ll answer with all honesty.”

“Are you cheating on me?”

“W-what?” Palutena gasped and completely shocked to hear her wife say that of all things. She shook head abruptly. “Absolutely not! Why would I ever cheat on you?! Lucina, you’re the literal definition of perfect to me! I love what we have together! Cheating is something I don’t even think of!”

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, feeling remorse for assuming, and looked down in disappointment. “It’s wrong for me to think that my beloved goddess wife would ever have an affair behind my back.”

“Knowing you, there must be a reason why you think that way,” the green-haired woman said after taking a deep breath and managing her emotions. “Why do you think that I cheat on you?”

“Reflet informed me that there was possibility that you were cheating on me-“

“Just because you and him aren’t together anymore doesn’t mean he should make our-“

“He isn’t the kind of person who would maliciously harm our relationship; he’s accepted it and supports us for it,” the Ylissean defended.

“Tell me what he said.”

“Reflet explained the symptoms of your condition. He concluded that you may be pregnant with a child, a male partner,” listening to her own words made sense to Lucina. She realized something from her explanation but she was unsure if it was actually a reality.

“I don’t ever recall having sex with another male period,” Palutena asserted herself. “Lucina, which man did you even think that I want to get impregnated by?”

“Ganondorf.”

The goddess had to hold in her disgust. She felt like she was going to vomit again upon hearing her lover’s response. Luckily, nothing was going to come out of her mouth. “Lucina, why would you ever think I have a child with Ganondorf? I very much dislike him just like how much I despised Hades in my world. For me to fall in love and bear a child with him, I rather die by the Chaos Kin.”

“Ganondorf was playing mind games with me,” she expounded. “During your fight against Pac-Man a while back, Ganondorf was saying how divine beings should never have a romantic relationship with mortals. He also said how I’m inferior to you, Palutena, in every single aspect of appearance and person. Not to mention, he believes that you are better suited for him because he is like a god and needs someone like you to bear a child to accomplish his agenda of obtaining the Triforce.”

Palutena, in response, pulled her wife to her arms and embraced her with everything she had. She held onto Lucina for several seconds before lifting her chin and planting a very passionate kiss on her lips. “There’s only one person I want to be with forever. She’s the one who helped me become a better person. She’s the one who wants enjoy her life the way she wants to because she never had that in her bad future. She’s the one who accepted me for who I am. She’s the one who has shown me a real, happy, healthy, and beautiful relationship with a lover. Multiple relationships previously meant nothing to them and it hurt me. All I wanted was to have a genuine relationship with someone. The only person who has done that… is you, Lucina.”

“Palutena,” Lucina began to tear up after hearing everything that her wife said about her. 

“I love you with everything I have,” she giggled before rubbing her nose onto her lover’s. “Nothing will change how I feel about you, Lucina. We are a married couple now. If there’s anything that worries you, please talk to me. We are one. You feel pain, I feel it, too. We will fight what’s ahead of us together.”

“I will never forget this moment,” the future princess felt elated that their love was still strong as ever. “I love you, too, Palutena.”

“Ah, sorry for the delay, I had to confirm the test with my fellow colleagues and…” the doctor came in before she saw the couple embracing each other. They then broke it off and felt sheepish about it. “I apologize. Was I interrupting something?”

“Oh no,” the goddess responded with a slight blush on her face. ”We were having a conversation and we are ready to hear your news.”

“I see,” she nodded before sitting at her desk across from the couple. “We ran the testing several times. Our first conclusion surprised us since this was the first ever case we’ve seen this happen. We had to ask colleagues to have numerous confirms that this is true. As it turns out, it is.”

“Doctor,” Lucina expressed concern while holding her wife’s left hand with her right hand. “Is Palutena sick? I don’t understand how divine beings can get sick all of a sudden?”

“She’s not sick,” the consultant said.

“Then what could it be? I’m very worried about her wellbeing. If her condition gets worse, then I’m going to think of the worst outcome like she’s-“

“Pregnant.”

“What?” Palutena and Lucina both said in disbelief.

“Lady Palutena, you are pregnant.”

Of all the things the goddess thought what was wrong with her; she did not realize that she had a child inside of her. Lucina was also surprised that Palutena was actually pregnant, but she felt conflicted. She did not want to immediately say something that she may regret later on.

“Wow, me, a goddess pregnant,” Palutena could not help but gush that she was ready to bear a child.

“And the weirdest thing is that there is no man who did this,” the doctor clarified, prompting Lucina to sigh of relief. “Lucina, the child inside of Palutena is also yours. Congratulations.”

The future princess just sat there, frozen over the fact that she and Palutena were going to have a baby together. Her eyes widened and mouth dropped. The goddess giggled at her wife’s reaction, which snapped Lucina out of her zone.

“That really happened?” The Ylissean princess asked still in disbelief over the news she just heard.

“Yes,” the doctor chuckled. “I’m not sure how, but it’s a miracle that you two were able to procreate. You don’t have to tell me how because I think that doesn’t really matter when you two have a baby coming.”

“I suppose so,” Lucina thought of the idea of Palutena and her raising a child together. “What should we do then?”

“Make sure she is careful on what she takes in, it can be unhealthy for the child and can cause birth defects,” she gave them a precaution of the next steps of pregnancy. “Though she is a competitor, Lady Palutena should refrain from competing. Any damage done to her could risk the baby’s well being.”

“We will inform Master Hand about the situation at hand,” Palutena responded. “I think we are done here. Thank you very much for figuring out my condition.”

“It is my pleasure. Congratulations to you both,” the doctor thanked back before showing them the exit.

When they exited out the infirmary, Palutena and Lucina instantly embraced each other, overjoyed of the exciting news that they got. 

“I can’t believe we’re going to have a baby together!” The future princess shouted with such happiness.

“Lucina, dear, don’t squeeze me too tightly,” the goddess giggled. “Don’t hurt our child. Come on now.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m just so happy that the baby is ours,” Lucina then had a sudden realization of her wife being pregnant and the symptoms earlier. “I think I realized I may have forgotten.”

“Which is?” Palutena wondered.

“When Reflet was talking about you being pregnant and you not having an affair, I comprehended that, um…”

Palutena had a light struck in her head and smirked to have the opportunity to tease her. “Oh. The only way for me to be pregnant is to engage in sex with the one I love, right?”  
“Yes, that’s exactly what I was going to say,” she blushed immensely, recalling the night where she drank the potion and had sex with Palutena in order to have a baby. “Regardless, I’m glad everything is cleared up.”

“I do, too,” the goddess lifted Lucina’s chin and gave her another kiss on the lips. “This is what I wanted so much and I finally am going to a child of my own with you.”

“I cannot wait for the future ahead of us with a new member of the family.”

“Before I get too excited, I suppose we have to tell Master Hand about this.”

“It’s unfortunate that you have to withdraw from the tournament,” she felt a bit sad that her wife had to resign from the tournament.

“It’s okay,” she responded. “I don’t mind withdrawing from the tournament because you and Pit are still in it. I’ll root for you two with lots of my divine support.”

“Then we shall win this tournament for you and our future child!”

Palutena and Lucina scheduled an appointment with Master Hand in just minutes since he was not occupied with anything. They arrived in his office noticing that he had been working on some paperwork for unknown reasons. The couple felt anxious as to how the creator would react to when two of his selected competitors were going to have a child. He permitted them to sit in front of him before speaking up.

“How are you two lately?”

“Lately, it had been worried some,” Lucina began. “However, it all turned out fantastic in the end.”

“Hmm, I did notice that Palutena was having these strange sicknesses before,” he admitted and still could not figure out why.

“I did not know what was going with me as well until I went to the doctor for a diagnosis,” the goddess answered.

“What was their conclusion?”

“As it turns out,” Palutena struggled at first to reveal the information, still concerned about his reaction to her having a baby. “I am pregnant when the results came through. Lucina and I will have this child together. This is our legitimate baby.”

Master Hand was silent for a moment, making sure that he was hearing the information correctly. He shook for a moment and kept his composure. “Well this was not something I would’ve expected. I understood that you two are happily married, but I did not think that you two would be able to produce a child together.”

“We found a way to do it through a bit of god’s magic,” she responded before intentionally holding Lucina’s hand. “We both wanted this, and it was best to let you know about it.”

“Yes it is because this will interfere with your future matches,” his right hand clenched his fists for a second before loosening them up. “There is no way I will permit you to compete with your baby inside you. Therefore you must withdraw from the tournament.”

“I will be fine with that,” she smiled.

“Very well,” Master Hand went projected a hologram to manually remove the goddess’ name from the tournament. “You are hereby withdrawn from the tournament on maternity leave. Until you are recovered and prepared to return, this will be your current status.”

“There are no objections from me, my wife, and my baby,” Palutena thanked Master Hand for being considerate. “Thank you for being generous.”

“It is my responsibility to ensure the safety and wellbeing of my competitors. I invited you guys here for a reason, other than trying to form relationships that caused you two to make a baby together.”

The couple got flustered and sheepish at the slight fun poke that Master Hand had did on them. Their faces were flushed and stood there, not knowing how to react to that.  
“Anyways, I expect you two to take care of each other and your future child,” he spoke kindly. “You two are dismissed. Congratulations.”

They nodded to him before making their exit. Once outside, Palutena and Lucina stared at each other, enjoying the moment they were living in right now.

“So you’re really not going to compete for the time being,” the swordswoman pointed out.

“Yes, but that’s ok,” the goddess pulled her wife closer to her and touched her head with hers. “This means I get to root for you in every match, make meals for you after every fight, and spoil you with every single bit of love I have for you.”

“I do like being spoiled by you,” Lucina chuckled before sneaking in a quick kiss on Palutena’s lips. “It’s rare to see a goddess giving so much to a mortal as myself.”

“That’s because this mortal here made me so happy to experience something I’ve never felt before,” the green-haired woman answered back with a tight and passionate hug. “If I describe how I feel about you, I would not stop talking about how perfect you are.”

“Am I that perfect to a point where we have a baby together?”

“Exactly,” she held Lucina’s shoulders and tapped her nose. “We’re going to be the happiest family ever!”

“I cannot wait until our baby is born,” Lucina said before resting her head Palutena’s chest.

“Speaking of that, we should probably tell our friends and family about the news.”

“We must. They have to know of the new family member that is on the way.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s call and meet them back in the lobby!”

The couple contacted their friends and family. Those communicated were Robin, Reflet, Chrom, Pit, Dark Pit, Samus, and Zelda who then arrived in one of the rooms so no one could hear them. The group was there but not the couple.

“I wonder why Lady Palutena and Lucina wanted us to meet here.” The white angel wondered as he pondered the possibilities.

“It must important then,” Robin added to the conversation. “Lucy sounded excited when she called me.

“Probably something that isn’t a big deal,” the dark angel said before crossing his arms.

“I don’t think Lucy would be overjoyed about something little,” the female tactician responded. “I’m assuming this big news.”

“I won’t lie. I’m curious as to know what my daughter has to say for all of us to be together just to hear the news,” Chrom admitted. “If she’s happy with her news, then I’m also happy as well.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Robin smiled.

“Samus, what do you think the news is about?” Zelda asked her girlfriend.

“I do not know,” the bounty hunter responded. “I just know that the wedding couple have news for us. It’s unfair for me to assume and speculate anything until they add more information for us.”

“Wow, such a smart answer,” the Hylian hugged Samus on the side. The bounty hunter did not say anything else and placed her head on Zelda’s. “Besides, are they coming soon?”  
“They should,” Robin agreed before thinking about it more. “Given that they called all of us for some news, so they should be nearby.”

While they were talking, Reflet was contemplating the possibilities. He noted the tone of his friend’s words, which did not depict signs of anguish. The male tactician wanted to believe that his claim of Palutena was wrong. He leans towards it but was still cautious of them.

“Something on your mind?” His female counterpart asked easily reading his facial expression.

“There is but I just need confirmation from Lucina,” he responded as vaguely as he could, which probably raised suspicions for Robin. “That’s all I require to know.”

The female tactician kept her eyes on him. Then the couple finally arrived in the lobby where they saw their friends and family waiting for them. The entire group greeted each other before the big announcement.

“We do apologize for sudden calling all of you to this short meeting,” Palutena began while feeling her heart beat a tad faster than normal. “This is a huge announcement for us and we thought it would be better if all of you guys heard directly from us."

“This news may be strange to hear but I am certain that you all will love to hear it.”

“Oh, please,” Zelda could not hold her excitement over the breaking news of her friends. “We really want to know! What’s the big news that you two were eager for?”

“You’re not sick are you?” Robin asked the goddess.

“Nope,” she replied happily. “My strange condition for past month or so was actually something great.”

“Uhh,” most of the people were bewildered by what the goddess meant by that. Surely, she was making a joke, right?

“It’s not a joke; I’m being serious,” she pretended to pout before showing a smile. Palutena then wrapped her arm around her wife before announcing the news. “We went to the doctor to figure out what was going on with me. Several tests later, the doctor told me that I am pregnant.”

The initial reactions were shock rather than being glad. Reflet started to hyperventilate a little, afraid that his hypothesis was going to be correct. They were also confused because Lucina was with her and seemed to be joyed by this.

“I know what you all are thinking,” the Ylissean said. “It is not true. Palutena’s child does not belong to some man that she is having an affair with.”

Upon hearing that, Reflet took the biggest sigh of relief because he trusted Lucina’s words.

“It’s because,” the swordswoman blushed. She had to take a moment first before speaking out on it. “The child inside Palutena is also my child. We are the parents of our future baby. We are going to have a child.”

The faces transitioned from shocked and confused to surprised and elated. Most of them jumped and ran to the couple to celebrate their pregnancy. Zelda and Robin were the most exuberant over the news.

“This is amazing! You two having a baby together is such a miracle!” The Hylian princess hugged the two. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you for your support,” Palutena said to Zelda. 

“I can’t believe that two beautiful women can produce a child! It feels like a fantasy come true!”

“It certainly is,” Lucina chuckled at the blond princess’s cheery words. “However, it was because of one of the gods in Palutena’s world that was kind enough to assist us with his divine magic.”

“If that’s possible, then… Samus!” She turned to the bounty hunter and placed her hands on her lap. “I want to have a baby just like they did.”

“Relax, Zelda,” Samus held her lover’s hands together. “You’re only acting like this because you believe that women can produce babies now. Keep in mind that it was only possible because a powerful god in Palutena’s world created some sort of potion that worked for them. We do not know if that could be applied to us.”

“So… you’re saying that we can’t have a child ourselves,” she wanted to act a bit dramatic to play with her. Zelda showed tears and her adorable puppy eyes to guilt trip the bounty hunter into succumbing to her desires.

“That’s not what I am trying to say,” Samus responded before lifting their hands up to their faces. “I do want to have a child with you, understand that this is their moment. Palutena and Lucina should be the focus for now because they are expecting an offspring soon.”

Zelda knew that her girlfriend was right. She should not try to take away the fact that the goddess and the swordswoman were going have another family member. The princess took a deep breath and tidied up her dress. “Goddess Palutena and princess Lucina, I must apologize. It was very rude of me to use your news to rashly act as something for my own personal desire. The focus should be you two and not me and Samus.”

“It was very inconsiderate that you would do such a thing,” Palutena pretended to be offended to tease Zelda. “This is me and Lucina’s moment to acknowledge the arrival of our future baby.”

“I’m sorry,” the Hylian felt guilty for her behavior.

Lucina merely chuckled, which Zelda realized that the goddess was teasing her. She pouted and crossed her arms together. “I actually thought you were upset.”

“Zel,” Samus gently placed the blond princess’s head on the bounty hunter’s shoulder. “Even I could recognize such a behavior.”

“Samus!” She blushed in embarrassment. Zelda covered her face and hid onto Samus’s chest. “Please don’t encourage her.”

“I just had to have a bit of fun,” Palutena said. 

“I suppose that-“

“AAAHH LUCY!” Robin embraced with her best friend and jumped up and down. “I didn’t know you had it in you!”

“Wh-what?!” Lucina felt sheepish and questioned her friend. “I don’t comprehend your statement.”

“You actually got a goddess pregnant?!” The tactician stared into the future princess’s eyes. “A literal goddess… you and her did the thing and actually..”

“We did,” Lucina was not afraid to admit it. “It was truly a miracle that many consider impossible to achieve.”

“Especially getting an actual goddess pregnant,” she smirked to poke fun at her best friend. “Such an achievement that us humans could ever try to accomplish until today, I bet it was great.”

Lucina did not respond to Robin’s little comment there. Then Chrom walked up to her daughter and Palutena. It was difficult to tell how he felt about it. His vacant expression could be interpreted in various ways.

“So, Chrom,” the green-haired woman said, chuckling a bit nervously. “I know that is all sudden, but I want to let you know that-“

“I understand,” his expression remained unchanged. “You and my daughter decide to have a baby without telling us that you wanted one. You also didn’t warn us of your condition beforehand and now you immediately inform us that a new family member is on the way?”

“Y-yeah,” Palutena felt guilty since she thought Chrom was not pleased with how they handled it.

“Father,” his daughter intervened. “This may all be sudden, but this happened because Palutena and I love each other very dearly. The choice to have child was on our own will, so please understand that-“

“It’s alright,” the Exalt smiled. “I’m happy with the news.”

“You are?” Lucina asked to confirm.

“Really?” Palutena said with confusion. “It sounded like you weren’t happy that we are to have a baby together.”

“Why would I be upset that my daughter being happily married to you and was willing to start a family of her own with you?”

“When you put it like that…” the goddess grinned a bit, feeling relieved that Chrom was glad for her and Lucina.

“Though it does feel weird to be a grandparent right now, but I can guarantee that this child will be a healthy and beautiful one.”

“Father,” Lucina’s face beamed with delight to hear her father’s approval of their soon-to-be parents. She hugged him to express her gratitude. “Thank you for your kind and supportive words. I’m not sure if I’ll be great mother.”

“You will be,” he said, petting her head. “You are a kind and caring person, Lucina. You’ll be a great mother to your own child.”

“I’ll do my best to be the best mother to my very own flesh and blood.”

“Do you guys know if it’s a boy or a girl yet?”

“They didn’t say but,” the goddess paused to feel her stomach again for the fetus. “I have a really good feeling that it’s going to a girl. It’s an unusual feeling, but I do believe that our baby is going to be a little girl.”

“We all look forward to our new little girl.”

Then the white angel walked to his goddess with so much joy inside of him that he could not express it alone. He stood in front of Palutena and she was uncertain what he wanted.  
“Pit,” she said to him. “Isn’t it great? You are going to have a little sister to take care of.”

“Yeah,” he was shaking a bit before water began filling his eyes. “It’s really going to be real. A real big family that I always wanted.”

“Don’t cry because you’re going to make me cry,” her mood swings kicked in and water was covering her eyes. 

“It’s too hard to hold everything in,” he wiped the tears on his eyes. “I never knew what it was like to have a big and complete family who all care for each other. You all are like that to me. Now that Lady Palutena is going to a have baby girl, it makes it even better.” 

Pit was trying hard to hold back his tears of joy but he could not. Water fell from his eyes, causing him to wipe them again. However, it would not stop as his emotions got the better of him. “I always wanted to be a big brother to someone, and I will finally get to have that chance.”

“You’ll make a fine brother to our daughter, Pit,” Palutena giggled with tears running down her face. She wiped them away before placing her hands on the angel’s shoulders. “Now I want you to promise me something, Pit.”

“Anything!”

“Promise to me and Lucina that you’ll be the best big brother that our daughter will ever have.”

“That’ll be a big promise that I’ll never break,” he said cheerfully. 

“Good, good,” she nodded her head by her angel’s content words. “I also have a task for you.”

“Tell me and I’ll do it without question.”

“I want you to name our daughter. There is a lot of time but I would like a nice and unique name for our daughter.”

“I’ll do my best to find the perfect name for my little sister,” he held thumbs up for his goddess who then reciprocated and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Throughout the course of months, Lucina had to be by Palutena’s side most of her time. The only times where she was not were her matches in the Smash tournament. That was in terms of physical appearance. Palutena made her way to spectate her wife’s matches. At times the goddess felt nausea just a month after delivering the news to her friends and family about her pregnancy. It was not as frequent during conception. Ever since she withdrew from the tournament due to pregnancy, Palutena was glad to not fight so often against her opponents. She had the luxury of watching competitors beat the living crap out of each other while she just had strange combinations of food to consume. Luckily, her wife was on top of her game. In the current leaderboard, Lucina is among the top 7 and potential contender for the championship title.

Months 3-6

Palutena finally noticed that her abdomen had the baby bump as the baby continues to grow. To her personally, she was glad to not vomit or feel nauseated anymore. Despite that, the goddess had to endure muscular pains. She experienced back, thigh and groin aches during this timeframe. It bothered her to a point where she asked Lucina to massage the areas of pain almost every time she felt it. The Ylissean at first was not bothered by it since she had to do whatever it takes to keep their baby healthy. Simultaneously, it was starting to annoy her that Palutena constantly demanded her for something. She never snapped at the goddess because Lucina always took several deep breaths before conducting her duties.

“Lucina, I want to order pizza. I think our baby daughter would loooove some Italian goodness.”

“Of course, dear. I’m actually in the mood for pizza.”

Near the end of her second trimester, Palutena felt sudden but short pains around her abdomen. She was unsure what was happening or why it was occurring. The future princess may have an idea of what it might be, but she decided to ask her father who visited their room one day.

“Father, thank you for coming on short notice.”

“Not a problem” he said before walking together to Palutena who was sitting on her comfortable couch groaning over the pains on her abdomen. “So tell exactly what’s happening.”

“There were random times where I feel sudden attacks around my abdomen,” the green-haired woman pointed her fingers at the area of description. “I’m concerned for our daughter because these pains may affect her health.”

“Hold on,” Chrom knew precisely what was going on. However, he needed to confirm something before stating it. “How long has the baby been developed?”

“It has been approximately 6 months, father,” Lucina responded, wondering if the Exalt already figured out the diagnosis. “Is our daughter okay?”

“She’s definitely fine,” he chuckled. “It’s because the baby is developing healthily. She’s more active now that she has begun to take shape. She’s kicking inside of you.”

“You mean-“

“Our daughter is kicking the living days out of this goddess’s divine body,” she shouted in pain after their baby kicked again. “So this means everything is fine?”

“Ah yes,” Chrom nodded. “When Sumia was pregnant, Lucina would kick Sumia which she was happy because that meant our daughter was developing.”

“This is a natural act then,” the princess concluded.

“You’re right. You two are working together to make sure your daughter and my granddaughter will be a very healthy one.”

“Thank you father for clearing our worries.”

“I’m happy to help out. If there’s anything else you need help for, just let me know.”

“Thank you, Chrom,” Palutena said.

“You know you can still call me father like Lucina does, right?”

“I know but it just feels weird that I address you and Sumia as my mother and father,” she admitted. “I guess I never really had parents I feel close to.”

“I’m sorry if I brought up unpleasant memories,” he felt a bit guilty.

“It’s alright,” she put up a smile. “I’m just glad that I got the chance to experience of having parents. It feels warming to me.”

“And now you’re becoming a parent other than taking care of Pit.”

“He’s super happy to have a little sister. Pit’s life before me was him being a loner, no one to take care of him. He had no one to look up to and no one who could look up to him. This will be the first time someone will look up to him as an idol. Our daughter and Pit’s relationship in the future will make me very joyful to see.”

“Pit’s lucky to have everything in the right direction for him.”

“Not a lot of people know about his past. He has a hard time expressing those kinds of things. Rarely do people truly see him as a whole. Pit has us, a future sister, Corrin, and his best friend Shulk. As long as he holds those dear to him close, Pit will never go back to his darkened days.”

“That’s right. You’re a very kind to take him in and help him become who he is now.”

“Before you guys, Pit was all I had. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing him because he’s been there before. I would not last long if I was ever lonely. He’s much stronger than what everyone thinks. I’m grateful for him being a pure angel.”

“Speaking of Pit, where is he now?”

“I’m not quite sure, still probably figuring out the name of our daughter.”

“Ah, I see. I’m sure it can’t be that hard to find the right name for her.”

Meanwhile in the gardens

“AAAHH! Why is it so hard to come up with good baby names for Lady Palutena and Lucina’s daughter?!” Pit yelled to the skies before burying his face with his hands.  
“Pit,” Corrin patted her angel’s hair. “Don’t feel bad. I’m sure the right name will come to you.”

“It’s just…” he had to recompose himself before talking again. “I want a unique name that resonates like Lady Palutena and Lucina. Those names are unique, so it’s fair to at least have a special name for their child. I don’t a generic name for my little sister. It doesn’t have that charm to it. For example, Corrin and Shulk: those names are rare and unique. I just don’t know a fitting name, which makes my head hurt even more.”

“You’ve thinking about this for months now,” Shulk said as he shook his friend on his shoulder. “Don’t overdo it.”

“The thing is that I’m so close to finding the perfect name but it just gets farther to reach,” he lifted his face and looked at the sky. “Maybe I need some help. Do you guys have any suggestions?”

“A baby girl’s name…” Corrin mused before looking up to the sky as well. “How about Hinoka? Or Mikoto like my mother’s name?”

“Those are nice names,” he responded with a soft smile. “But I’m not sure if having a name of your mother would work here, especially since you know Lady Palutena because of me.”

“Fair,” she nodded and crossed her arms. “I’m sorry that I got nothing.”

“Don’t worry too much about it. You helped and that’s all you can do,” Pit then turned to his Homs friend. “Anything name ideas, Shulk?”

“I’m not the best person for suggest baby names,” he admitted. “How about Meyneth? That name was named after the goddess in my world.”

“That’s not a bad name,” Pit admitted. “Something feels a bit off for that name.”

“How so?”

“What if the people from your homeworld visit and meet my little sister? They get the weird idea that Meyneth is reincarnated into a human-like form. Don’t you think that could get awkward?”

“You got a fair point,” the seer mused of a situation where that could go wrong like with his friend Reyn and Fiora. “Looks like we’re back to square one again.”

“Man, this name task is harder than I thought,” he crossed his arms and stare at the ground. “It feels like I’m in a dark area, and I can’t find the light.”

“That gives me an idea to help,” Corrin said. “What if your future sister’s name is based off of a meaning?”

“Oh, I get it,” Shulk chimed in. “Your sister’s name can be based off of origin of a word for example.”

“Pit, what kind of name do you look for exactly?”

“I was thinking something that means light like Lady Palutena and compassionate like Lady Lucina,” he answered, which both Corrin and Shulk found commendable. “Nothing really struck me with a perfect name.”

“I remember Fiora used to name lots of pets back home whenever she caught a fish,” the Homs recalled those memories with his lady. 

“That’s kinda adorable,” the white angel smiled. He then had a light bulb spark on his head. Pit thought about Shulk’s friend and the meaning of light and tried to put them together. He threw his hands outward, stuttering his two friends. “Wait! I think I have the perfect name for my little sister!”

“Easy there,” Corrin chuckled. “What did you come up with?”

“How about Leora? I think it sounds a fitting name for her, doesn’t it?”

“It’s a very beautiful name,” the Nohrian princess answered with an adorable smile. “Unique and pretty name for a girl. You have my vote on it.”

“Same here,” the seer agreed. “It’s probably the best name you’ve come up with. I’m sure Palutena and Lucina would love to hear that name.”

“I’m sure they will. I really like the name. After all, I think Leora’s name matches with how I want to name my sister,” Pit felt proud of finding the perfect name for his goddess’ daughter. 

“You should tell her that you found a name,” Corrin suggested.

“I think I would prefer surprising her with the name when she gives birth,” he replied. “Besides she has my sister inside of her to worry about. Lady Palutena is the least worried about a name when there’s a cake in the oven.”

“I suppose you do have a point,” Shulk nodded. “A surprise is nice thing to do.”

“Especially after she surprised us with her pregnancy.”

“A little reciprocation doesn’t hurt.”

“It doesn’t. Corrin, Shulk,” he said their names which had them a bit confused. “Thanks for helping me out with this. I’m glad that the two of you are there for me.”

“I’m always here no matter what,” the Homs said.

“I will never turn a blind eye for you, Pit,” Corrin placed her head onto Pit’s shoulder.

“You guys are the best.”

Months have passed since then. Palutena was in the ninth month of her pregnancy, which usually meant that she was ready to give birth to her child. She had to admit that having a child inside her was not easy to handle. The goddess endured aches from multiple areas of her body and even frequent fatigues due to how physically demanding the pregnancy was taking. She and Lucina took every measure to maintain their daughter’s health by listening to Chrom’s advice. Thanks to his help, nothing worried some happened to the goddess. He would stop by often and check on Palutena to see if she and his granddaughter were doing fine.

Lucina had been performing well in the tournament despite spending most of her time taking care of her wife and her future daughter. She defeated many great veterans on her run to the championship finals against one of the newcomers, Joker. Lots of stake is on the line. Lucina had many reasons for claiming victory whereas the audience was rooting for Joker. 

In the lobby, Palutena, Pit, Dark Pit, Robin, Reflet, Chrom, Corrin, Shulk, Zelda, and Samus were spectating in support for the Ylissean princess. All of them had a mix of emotions and exuberance for their blue-haired woman to finally earn the title that she wanted to prove her self-worth. The championship fight was about to commence in just a few minutes. Master Hand was initiating the introduction of the match, the fighters, and the actual game.

“It’s amazing that Lucina made it this far,” Pit said as he held some popcorn and ate them. “She’s definitely going to win it all.”

“I know how formidable my daughter is,” the Exalt said. “While Joker is a newcomer, he has many tricks on his sleeve, which helped him make it far into the finals.”

“Lucy studied Joker’s matches,” Robin added while her eyes revealed complete anxiousness. She gritted her nail and nervously bit them. “Even then, who knows if that’s enough?”

“Robin,” Dark Pit wrapped his arms around his tactician’s shoulders. “She’ll be fine. There’s no way Lucina isn’t prepared for the most important match of her life.”

“I know but sometimes you just don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“Anything can happen,” Chrom said before taking a deep breath. “Which is why I do not have expectations for my daughter to win, she has to earn it.”

“This is just so nerve wrecking,” Zelda said before hugging Samus’s right arm. “I didn’t think watching a friend in the final could be as terrifying compared to being in an actual fight.”

“All we can do is support Lucina,” the bounty hunter said.

“She better win,” she pretended to pout. “It would make such a great story line for her.”

“Not only that,” Pit added. “She also is waiting for Lady Palutena to give birth to their child. It’s all more fitting-“

“AAAAHHH.”

The whole group saw where the sound of pain was coming from. It was Palutena. She had her hands covering her stomach and her vaginal area.

“Lady Palutena, what’s wrong?” Pit asked worriedly.

“I feel some sort of wetness in my groin,” she responded while grunting at the pain.

It was that moment that Chrom knew what was going to happen. “We have to take you to the hospital immediately!”

“What’s going on?” Robin panicked, unsure of the situation at hand.

“Goddess Palutena here just had her water broken. She’s going into labor!” He shouted before lifting her up. “We have to rush to the infirmary now!”

“Oh, oh!” The white angel suddenly realized and assisted the Exalt. “We can take the Lighting Chariot and we’ll get there in no time.”

“Won’t that risk your goddess hurting herself and the baby?” 

“Don’t worry,” he reassured. “Phos and Lux won’t go too fast. I’ll let them know so that Lady Palutena and my little sister won’t get harmed.”

“Then let’s go together,” Chrom said as they all went outside where Pit summoned his Lightning Chariot. He, the Exalt and Palutena were in the carriage, which only they all can fit in. “I apologize that we all can’t fit in, but we must hurry without stopping.”

“Don’t apologize,” Robin responded. “The goddess is literally about to give damn birth. Hurry!”

“We’ll stay behind,” Reflet said. “Once we notify Lucina, we’ll all arrive at the hospital.

“Thank you,” the father smiled. “Pit, let’s go.”

“Alright,” the white angel nodded. “Phos, Lux, let’s head to the hospital but don’t go too fast! Lady Palutena and my little sister can’t get hurt in any way.”

The two unicorns neighed signaling they were obliging their master’s command. His chariot began to move at an incredible pace, fast enough for Palutena to feel fine other than being in labor. Lucina did not realize that her wife was ready to give birth as her championship match was about to commence.

Pit, Chrom, and Palutena made it to the hospital in no time. They were right in front of the front entrance. The blue-haired swordsman had to slowly escort the goddess while Pit ran inside to inform the staff of an emergency.

“Emergency!” Pit shouted as Chrom and Palutena entered the hospital completely conscious that the faculty had given their attention. “Pregnant goddess is about to give birth!”

Seeing Palutena’s condition, the nurses all rushed to them with a carriage to move her to the LDR which was not too far. 

“Where’s the father?” One of the nurses asked. She looked at Chrom. “Is it you?”

“No, no,” he shook his head. “My daughter, Lucina, is the one who is the legitimate partner of the goddess’ child.

The nurse was confused at first before remembering that one of her doctors mentioned that Palutena and Lucina were the rare exceptions of birth care. “Oh! That’s right. Where is she?”

“She’s competing in the championship finals.”

“Hopefully, she can hurry and witness her spouse’s child,” she said before escorting the green-haired woman to the LDR. 

“Excuse me,” one of the staff said to the two. “Thank you for bringing her to the hospital.”

“It’s no problem,” Pit responded. “We had to make sure that Lady Palutena got to the hospital as quickly as we should.

“And good thing you two did,” he chuckled. 

“Would we be allowed to the LDR? Lucina is my daughter and Pit is Palutena’s son, at least to her,” Chrom asked.

“There’s no reason not to,” he responded. “Right this way.”

Pit kept making constant updates with Corrin and Shulk on the status of Palutena. Right now she was stripped of her clothing and given the clothing that hospitals usually give for women in labor. So far, the baby had not come out and the goddess was grunting at times when she thought her daughter was coming out.

“What’s going on?” Shulk asked Corrin.

“They got to the hospital on time,” hearing those words gave the group a sigh of relief. “Palutena hasn’t given birth yet.”

“Okay,” he took a deep breath. Shulk then saw the screen and saw that the match was its final stock between Joker and Lucina. Both were at ridiculously high percent, so any hit could lead to victory. “This match is getting intense.”

“Come on, Lucy,” Robin clenched her hands together, praying that her friend would claim the victory.

Corrin then suddenly heard ringing on her crown, knowing that Pit was calling her. “Pit, what’s happening over there?”

“I think she’s about to give birth!” He shouted, which everyone overheard the news, exciting them for a moment. “She’s crushing my hand right now and…uhhh… Lady Palutena is in great pain.”

“AAAHHH get this DAMN baby out of my body please!!”

“Get… Lucin-“ the connection was lost. 

“Pit! What’s going on?!”

“Palutena is about to have a baby?!” Robin shouted as she stood so close to Corrin that their eyes were inches apart. “We have to go now! Lucina needs to be there to see her freaking daughter now!”

“What about the mat-“

“Game!” The announcer said as the entire group gazed at the screen. They noticed that someone stood at the ledge, assuming a game-winning edgeguard. It was hard to tell since it was a person in dark clothing. The words covered the winner for a moment before it disappeared. “Lucina is your Super Smash Brothers champion!!”

The crowd erupted in happiness as if they witnessed on the most heart-stopping matches of their life. Robin and her friends all cheered in glee over their friend winning the biggest tournament of her life. Reflet immediately calmed the group down before telling them to run to the white room to meet with Lucina. They all knew the drill, so they rushed there. 

The future princess returned to the white room as Joker was in front of her.

“Well, you earned this victory,” he said, nodding to the swordswoman. “Congratulations.”

“You were a formidable opponent. May we fight again in the future,” she smiled back.

“You would be a suitable member for the Phantom Thieves,” he said slowly walking up to her. “How would you like to join us and let me steal that pure heart of yours.”

“As much as I like to, I’m afraid I must decline,” Lucina replied.

“Unfortunate,” he was not upset but gave off an expression feeling like it was worth the shot. “Your heart was already stolen anyways.”

“Indeed,” she thought about Palutena who must have been so happy that her wife won the tournament. “Speaking of her, I must find-“

“LUCINA!!” A group of her friends all entered the white room and surrounded her.

“G-Guys…” she stammered, anxious that her friends were crowding over her and hearing the many mumbling sounds. “GUYS!! Why are you all up in my face?!”

“Lucina,” Robin said placing her hands on her friend’s shoulders. “Palutena is about to give birth! You have to hurry the hell up to the hospital!”

“W-what?!” Lucina did a double-take, trying to confirm the words that her friend had just said. “Palutena is-“

“Yes!” Robin answered without knowing the swordswoman’s question despite already figuring out what it was. She dragged her out of the white room and the mansion. “We have to hurry! You have to see your child be born into this world!”

“How are we supposed to-“ she panicked before seeing a spaceship in front of her.

“We’ll take my ship and head there as soon as possible,” Samus added before opening the doors for them.

“Oh, I can’t wait to see the baby,” Zelda could not hold her excitement.

“Reflet, go with them,” Corrin said to the male tactician. “Shulk and I can explain the situation to Master Hand.”

“Are you two sure about that?” He burrowed his eyes.

“I think Lucina needs her friends to be by her side when her child is about to be born,” the Homs responded. “We can catch up later.”

“If you say so,” he thanked the two before climbing onto Samus’ ship before flying to the hospital in the city.

The ship flew fast enough for it to arrive at the hospital in no time. Everyone quickly exited Samus’ ride and ran inside. The staffs were surprised to see more Smashers enter their facility, unsure of what was going on. They hoped it was not something related to their well-being.

“Where is Palutena?” Lucina ran up to one of the nurses close to her. “Robin told me she was about to give birth. I need to be with her immediately.”

“She’s in the LDR. I’ll take you,” the nurse replied before running towards the room where the goddess was at. Lucina followed through. The rest of the group was behind her, making sure that they wanted to see the baby as well. 

It took not that long but Lucina found the LDR. She heard her wife screaming in agony and pain. Worried about her well-being, the swordswoman ran inside, needing to be by her lover’s side despite the nurse trying to stop her. The nurse did halt Robin and the rest from entering, which they were obliged. The future princess saw a doctor, a midwife who was checking for the baby to come out of the goddess, Pit on one side, Chrom on the other side. She went to her father’s side.

“Palutena! I’m sorry that I’m late,” she said to her wife.

“Lucina,” Pit and Chrom were surprised to see the future princess arrive so abruptly. 

“Where did you come from?” The doctor said before shaking his head. “Never mind that. You’re almost there, goddess.”

“Just keep pushing,” the midwife said still not seeing visible signs of the child’s head.

“It’s so hard to keep pushing,” Palutena breathed heavily while feeling exhausted from trying to push her baby out of her body. She then felt her baby moving again, assuming that it was ready to be born. “AAAAGGH. Gods!”

“Very good, keep pushing,” the midwife said. “I think I can see the head. You’re doing a good job!”

“Palutena,” Lucina held her wife’s hand as tightly as she could. “I’m here now. Keep pushing through.”

“You did this to me!” She snapped at her lover due to being stressed over her labor.

“What?” She was all bewildered by the goddess’ words.

“For nine months, you made me fat! Now I have to go through this damn procedure to get rid all of it! AGH! Please, get this baby out of… me!”

“Dear,” she covered Palutena’s right hand with both of hers. “I understand your frustration, but our daughter is about to be born. We will go through this stressful part now and enjoy the beautiful moment afterward.”

“P-promise me… that… dear! FUUU-“ Palutena started screaming louder and pushed harder than she ever did before. She did not stop until the midwife told her to stop or her divine body forcing her to cease power.

Then a miracle happened.

The sound a crying baby was heard from everyone. 

“The baby is here!” The midwife managed to pull the baby out of the goddess’ body before cleaning the newborn and wrapping in a clean towel. “Congratulations on the birth of your new baby girl.”

“Is it really over?” Palutena asked in absolute joy while heavily breathing from the physical exhaustion of giving birth.

“Yep!” The doctor smiled. “Once we clean the baby, she’s all yours to hold onto.”

“Already ahead of that, doctor,” the midwife finished up her tasks so quickly. She wrapped the baby who already had stopped crying and was resting quietly. “She’s all yours. We’ll give you all a few minutes first.”

“Thank you,” the couple said before Palutena managed to hold on to her very own daughter. She had a bright smile with water running on her face. The baby had strands of green hair like the goddess herself. “So… she’s my real daughter. Aren’t you the cutest little one I’ve ever seen?”

“This is our new chapter right now,” Lucina said before planting a kiss on her goddess’ cheek. “We are her parents now. She’ll grow up to a very strong and beautiful person.”  
“I just know it,” Palutena giggled. She then remembered something. “Lucina, how did you do at your tournament?”

“I emerged as the champion,” she happily said before Chrom, Pit, and the goddess congratulated her without being too loud.

“This is a very monumental day,” Chrom said. “The birth of my granddaughter and the day my daughter was crowned the champion of Super Smash Brothers. I’m very proud of you, Lucina.”

“Thank you, father.”

“Parenting is a very difficult job,” he mentioned. “It’s a lifestyle that you two decided to follow. You two will always be parenting her throughout her life. I am certain that you two would make great parents to her.”

“I will take your wise advice to heart, father,” Lucina smiled and hugged him.

“As will I… father,” Palutena gave a soft smile.

Chrom then remembered something simple that he forgot about it for a moment. “Speaking of which, what is her name?”

“We don’t know,” the swordswoman admitted. “I’m not sure what to name our daughter.”

“Pit,” Palutena called to her angel who was all in shock and joy of his little sister being born. “Did you have a name for our daughter?”

“As a matter of fact, I did after months of trying to find the perfect name,” he responded.

“What is it?”

“Leora.”

Both women stared at each other, wondering how they felt about the name. Pit felt nervous because he thought for a moment that it was not a good name for his sister. However, it all went away when they smiled.

“It’s a wonderful name,” Lucina happily said.

“A perfect name for our divine daughter,” Palutena laughed before looking at her baby. “You will now be named Leora, the daughter to the Goddess of Light and the Ylissean princess.”

“I’m glad that you two think it’s a perfect name,” the white angel scratched the back of his head.

“You spent a lot of time figuring out the perfect name that it must have stressed you out.”

“I never expected to name my sister that hard to figure out, but thanks to Corrin and Shulk, I found the perfect one.”

“Yes, yes,” she then took a look at her angel who was confused at first. “Pit, would you like to hold your little sister, Leora?”

“That won’t bother you?” He wondered.

“Why wouldn’t I?” She thought his question was silly. “You named our daughter, so of course you can get to hold her. She’s part of us as a family.”

“Then… I would love to hold onto her,” Pit could not hold back the pure joy and tears he was feeling. He carefully held onto his little sister whose eyes were closed. He could not believe that he was holding onto Palutena’s daughter. It felt surreal to him. “Hey Leora, it’s me, Pit. We’re going to be siblings together. I can just imagine so many fun things we can have together. But right now, you’re very small. Once you get older, I’ll show you everything that I know.”

Palutena and Lucina had a heartwarming moment seeing their angel getting emotional over his new sister.

“Leora, I do something that I’m going to promise you from me and Lady Palutena,” the goddess knew what Pit was going to say. “Leora, I’m going to be the best big brother you’ll ever have.”

Then Leora opened her eyes, which surprised everyone. She had blue eyes just like Lucina’s. “Lady Lucina, Leora has your eyes.”

“Magnificent hair like Palutena’s,” Lucina said.

“Beautiful eyes like Lucina’s,” Palutena responded. Then Pit made a confused expression, which caught the goddess’ attention. “What is it, Pit?”

“There’s something on her right eye,” he said before carefully handing Leora over to the goddess.

Palutena closely examined and noticed some sort of mark on her daughter’s right eye. “Is that some sort of mark?”

Hearing the goddess’ words made Chrom and Lucina giggle. 

Confused, she asked, “What’s so funny?”

“The mark on her right eye is the Brand of the Exalt,” the swordswoman responded.

“Oh,” Palutena should have realized that Leora is also the daughter of Lucina as well. “No wonder why Leora has such beautiful eyes like her mother.”

Lucina just blushed at her wife’s compliment and smiled. 

“Not only is Leora a goddess, but she is also part of the Exalt royal line,” the Exalt said. “She’s a very unique child.”

“She’ll become a fine goddess in the future and a great princess of Ylisse. Such heavy responsibilities,” Palutena then handed Leora to Lucina who did not get the chance to hold her daughter.

“No matter what the future may entail, we will cherish every moment with Leora. Welcome to our family,” Lucina planted a short kiss on her daughter’s head who then smiled.

“She’s smiling,” Pit cheered.

“I think Leora likes kisses,” Palutena said before planting a sweet kiss on Lucina’s lips. “Like how I always do to you.”

“Must you embarrass me in front of Leora,” she asked and pouted.

“I don’t think I was trying to embarrass you,” the goddess teased. “Leora needs to know how much her parents love each other. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I…You have a point,” she admitted. “Leora, we will tell you quite often that Palutena and I love each other very dearly. Once you’ve matured, we will tell you everything about us.”  
“We should get going,” Chrom to Pit. “Once the goddess is ready to leave the hospital, we should wait for them until then.”

“Sure,” the white angel replied. “We’ll be holding a special party for Leora.”

“She’ll be very excited for that,” the goddess said before Pit and Chrom left the room, leaving the room with her and Lucina. “I can’t believe we really have a daughter together.”  
“I cannot believe it either, but I’m very happy that you gave birth to a wonderful and beautiful daughter,” the Ylissean said still holding and caring for Leora. She then thought an idea to tease her wife to even the odds. “What do you say we make another child? I think I would like another one.”

“If we’re really going to, you’re the one who’s going to be pregnant. It’s going to be your turn,” Palutena playfully pouted. “I already had to endure this for nine months. Now you have to, if we decide to have another one.”

“What if I want one really soon?”

“Lucina, don’t push it.”

The couple laughed. A new daughter born. Palutena and Lucina are now parents. A new chapter in their lives. They will enjoy every moment with them, Leora and Pit as their family.


End file.
